Strangers
by wickedearps
Summary: As Kara continues life without Mon El, a new arrival comes to town. Scott Brooks, Maggie's long time friend, is now her new partner to stop crime. As Scott settles in with his new job and life in National City, he finds it easy to befriend a lonely Kara Danvers. Is it because they both share the fact that they aren't human? Werewolf AU/OC/Kara.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Kara's left with a broken heart when Mon El leaves. She's convinced the feeling will last forever. Nearly a year goes by, the thought of Mon el coming back never fades. He's still on her mind everyday. Her sister, Alex, has convinced her to go out on a few dates but none were ever serious. She constantly uses the "I'm a workaholic!" excuse whenever anyone mentioned dating. Maggie, Alex's fiance, has a new partner at the NYPD. In fact, an old friend. Detective Scott Brooks. Scott is a very charming, handsome, charismatic person. He met Maggie in training at the Academy and they instantly hit it off. This led to many memories of them training together, getting drinks after work, post breakup rants, etc. They had become best friends. But of course, all good things come to an end when they both get job offers from different directions. They both understood which is why they still kept in contact. Maggie had to admit, when she heard Scott got offered the job and he took it, she was a bit surprised. Last time they talked, which was not more than a month ago or two ago, Scott was in a relationship. But it sounded different the way he talked about the woman he was seeing. It sounded like he was really happy with this person. Things change, though. Maggie hoped they didn't change too much for the bad, since he's picking up his entire life and moving to a different location. Things did change for Scott. He had a terrible problem. One that he has no control over on the night of a full moon.

* * *

 **A/N: Before we get further, this story will not be a Karamel or Supercorp story. Nothing against them, just please don't read this story if you're looking for them. This will be a Kara/OC story with Sanvers, of course.**

* * *

She sat at her office desk, eyes pacing from her computer screen to her paperwork. She sipped from her coffee every few minutes. The caramel swirl creamer tasted just as sweet as she wanted. A small grin broke out as she thought about her fiance, Alex. She always new how to make a good cup of coffee. Maggie still couldn't believe she was getting married. She remembers the night Alex proposed to her. She couldn't get the words out because of how much she was smiling. Maggie realized her hands stopped typing, as her gaze was straight into the wall.

"Hey there, daydreamer." Maggie heard a voice come from behind her. A smile burst to her face as she recognized the familiar voice.

"Scott!" She stood to her feet and rushed to give him a tight hug. "It's so good to see you!" Maggie cheered, stepping back a moment to take in the moment. "I've missed you, too." The old friend smiled back.

They spent the next few hours getting Scott settled in the station. She gave him a tour of the entire NYPD, meeting coworkers in the passing. Scott had to admit, it was nice here. He would have no problem coming to work everyday. By the end of the day, the newly reunited duo had been able actually solve crime on the first day. A few confrontations while they were patrolling the streets, but nothing too serious.

Now the two had just ended their shifts and were headed for a few drinks. Maggie invited Scott to come meet a few of her friends, and of course, her fiancé. She kept Scott in on the alien bar she discovered when she moved to National City. I mean, she had to have someone to talk to about it. Even if it was only once every couple months. They arrived at the bar and instantly Scott's head started pounding. He shook it off as if nothing was wrong. The pounding got worse as they walked towards the entrance. He stopped in his tracks before they reached the door.

Breath. He told himself. Just breath.

Maggie turner behind her too see what was wrong. "You okay?" She asked, uncertain of what was wrong.

"Yeah." He answered with a smile immediately. "Just had something in my eye." He lied and continued to walk forward.

As they entered the bar doors, Scott saw nothing but aliens everywhere. He could hear the chatter some were doing as they stared in his direction. "Don't worry, they stare when new humans come in. They'll get over it soon." Maggie told him as they walked toward a table Alex and her friends were at. "Hey, everyone. I'd like for you all to meet my friend Scott." Maggie greeted them with a warning smile. "Scott, this is James, Winn, Kara, and my fiancé, Alex." She smiled as she introduced them going in order around the table. As Scott made eye contact with each friend, there was something different when he met the blonde with blue eyes. He scanned her sculpture, she was very well fit and toned. She must've done something physically challenging for a living, he thought. Her blonde hair feathered her face just perfectly that made her smile shine. She was beautiful, he thought. He wasn't sure what it was that had drawn him too her, but he sure wanted to find out.

As the night carried on, the group had started a pool tournament. So far, Alex had beat Winn and was now playing against James. Winn and Kara sat at the table chatting and spectating the game. Maggie ordered two drinks for her and Scott as they sat at the bar together. "You have a good life here, Mags." Scott told her as he took a sip of his drink. "And your fiancé kicks ass in pool." He added. Maggie smiled as she looked over at Alex lining up a shot. "She sure does." Maggie smirked, taking a swig of her beer. Silence fell over the two for a moment. "What about you? We've been catching up on my life all day. How have you been?" Maggie asked with a soft smile, hoping to get her friend to open up. Scott looked at her for a second, then back to the pool game. "I've been fine." He stated plainly with a shrug. "Don't give me that bs." Maggie told him shaking her head. "Look, the last time we actually talked and had a conversation you said-" She began to speak, trying to get him to talk. "I know what I said." He interrupted, cutting her off. "We broke up." He told her, even though that's not exactly the right term to put on the situation. "It just,." He started, glancing at her. "It wasn't working out. We were too different." He said the last part softer. "I'm sorry..." His friend told him, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "Hey! Pretty boy at the bar over there!" The two heard a shout coming from the pool table. "I got ten bucks I can beat your ass in pool." Alex hollered. Scott and Maggie both broke out into a laugh. "You certainly have a keeper." Scott told her before making his way to the pool table.

The game went on and as usual, Alex won. After his game with Alex, Scott trailed his way over to Kara, who was now sitting alone at a booth staring at her phone screen. "Hey, there stranger." He announced himself as he sat down across from her. "Literally." He added with a smirk. "Oh, hi." The blonde jumped as she quickly locked her phone screen. She cursed to herself for being so impolite. "You busy?" He asked not wanting to intrude on the woman. "No, you're fine." She smiles bright as she shook her head. "So, how do you like National City so far?" The reporter asked as she shook the thought of the picture she was staring at on her phone. "It's nice. I mean, not many places I know of that have a bar of the supernatural." he chuckled slightly. "It's nice. The city and all." he finished. "It's great right? There's something new everyday." Kara replied with a soft smile. "So, what do you for a living?" he asked politely. "I work at Catco as a reporter." she informed him, readjusting her glasses. "That's nice. You'll always be in the loop on all the news." he commented with a chuckle. "So, you and Maggie been friends for sometime now?" the blonde asked after a moment. "Yeah," he nodded, "You know, I've seen Maggie Sawyer at her highs and lows." he commented, glancing over at his friend who had her arm around Alex's waist. "And right now, she's definitely at the best point I've seen. She's happy with Alex. That's all she's ever wanted." he finished with a smile as his gaze stayed on his best friend. "I feel the same about Alex. I mean, she's always looked out for me our whole lives. Now she has someone to do the same." the younger sister explained as she as well glanced over at the happy couple. "Seeing her now. Being happy with someone that loves her for her." she finished with a warm smile. The two took in a moment of joy for the couple.

"What about you? You find that special someone yet?" Scott asked with a grin, he didn't see a ring one the woman's finger. "I- " she started but closed her mouth, thinking of the right words. "I thought I did." she told him. "But things didn't work out and he ended up moving away." she stated as vaguely as possible. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overstep." he apologized, feeling sorry for asking and bringing up unwanted memories for the woman. "It's fine, really. It's almost been a year. I've moved on." she replied, and it's almost like he could sense the lie in that last part. The two were struck out of each other's gaze when they heard a hollering yell from Winn as he cheered about finally beating Alex in a game of pool. "We should probably head back over to the group." Kara said as she began to gather herself and stand up. "Hey, Kara," Scott said softly before the two began walking back to the group. "If you ever want to talk, I'll be more than glad to listen." he said as he quickly wrote his phone number down on a napkin.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since Scott Brooks has arrived in National City. He's catching onto the rhythm quick at work. Maggie's really been enjoying having him back in her everyday life. She hasn't had a friend to go to in a while. She couldn't wait to get back to late night hangouts that made the best unforgettable memories.

At the station, the news is reporting a story about Supergirl. "Supergirl comes to the rescue when a cat gets stuck in a tree." The voice from the TV speaks em-pathetically. "So, that's what superheroes do, huh?" Scott jokes as he puts his jacket on. Maggie chuckles a little, "Come on, we gotta go." She says clipping her badge to her waist. The detectives got a tip on a robbery and the robber is on foot. Maggie accelerated her speed and turned on the cars sirens. As the two looked down the streets, they spotted the man run into an ally. Maggie turned down another street, predicting where he was heading. "Here!" She heard Scott tell her. "Let me out here and I'll go on foot." The detective quickly agreed and came to a quick halt and let her partner out. He quickly started running down an ally as she sped off. Scott took a moment to breath in. He could smell the mans scent. He took a few turns down the ally and spotted the man as he began to stumble. The culprit looked over his shoulder, the officer wasn't in sight. Until he looked back in front of him, Scott was right in front of him as he was then tackled to the ground. As Scott got him up, he was thrown over the hood of the vehicle as Maggie pulled up just in time. Scoot cuffed the man before getting him off the hood of the car and putting him in the backseat. "I forgot how much fun it is to work together." Maggie grinned at her friend as they got in the car and rode back to the police station.

As their shift winds to an end, they head back to Maggie's place. The two entered the apartment and were greeted with the silence that filled Maggie's apartment. "Oh, how nice it is to come home to peace." she said as she announced herself in her own home. "Alex is at work for another hour or so," Maggie explained as she got two beers out of the fridge. "Let's have a drink." she told him as they sat on the couch. They both popped off their beer caps and took a refreshing gulp. "So, when is this wedding?" Scott asked as he glanced around the apartment, catching glimpses of pictures of the couple together. "Alex and I are still figuring it out. But Alex says it's going to be a the biggest, gayest wedding National City will ever see." Maggie replied as she smirked at how quirky her soon to be wife can be. "That's so cute." he said with a chuckle as he took a swig of his drink. "Yeah, except for the fact that I don't have biggest gayest family. Alex wants me to reach out to my dad but I don't know. She just doesn't get it. I know how he's going to be, a cruel backstabbing coward." Maggie finished as she downed the rest of her drink and set it on the table. "You know, you don't need him here. Don't feel pressured into it. Alex will understand if you really don't want him there." he said to her as he remembered the heartbreaking story Maggie shared with him years ago. He couldn't believe that she went through such a traumatic event at a young age. "I know, I know." Maggie paused after taking in a deep breath.

"So, um, Alex's sister... Kara, right?" Scott intercepted as he figured the subject needed to be changed. "Right." Maggie nodded, squinting her eyes at the mention of Kara. "She seems nice." he said as he took a sip from his beer that earned him a look from his friend. "What?" he looked at her in confusion as he caught the look she was giving him. "You are so not going there with her." Maggie told him with a sharp tone as she shifted towards him. "What? All I said was that she seems nice." he replied innocently in defeat. "Scott, come on. You don't ask about a woman unless you're somewhat interested." she told him, arching an eyebrow up in response. "She's pretty." He told his friend with as he now regretted bringing her up. Because he couldn't deny that he was attracted to the woman. That it wasn't just the innocence of her that attracted him, there was something else. "Pretty and off limits." Maggie told him as she got up and headed for the fridge to grab another drink. "Oh, come on." Scott sighed as he followed his friend to the kitchen. "I just don't know if Alex would like it. Kara's been through a lot and Alex gets protective." Maggie explained, handing him a bottle. "Besides, I don't think you're her type." she said, and in more ways than one. "I'm everybody's type." Scott muttered as he took a sip of his drink. "Well, you don't have a vagina. So, you're definitely not mine." she told him as they both broke into laughter seconds later.

As they both came down from the fit of laughter they had burst into, they both took in each others gaze. Scott thought for a moment that this would be the perfect time to tell Maggie everything about him. "Hey, Mags, there's actually something I need to tell you..." He said, as he could see her smile fade to into a look of confusion. "The reason I really moved here is becau-" he began but was then cut off by the swing of the front door opening. "Honey, I'm home!" Alex hollered as she entered the apartment but then caught herself as she saw Scott and Maggie in the kitchen. "Oh, sorry for yelling." Alex apologized as she tossed her wallet on the counter next to them before greeting the two. "Oh, it's fine, I was just leaving actually." Scott announced as he didn't feel now was the right time anymore. "Wait, you said you needed to tell me something." Maggie said as she followed her friend to the door. "It can wait. Really. Just enjoy your night, alright?" He said before quickly giving his friend a hug and waving goodbye to Alex and rushing out the door.

As Scott quickly got home to his apartment, he made his way to the fridge as he had needed to something real to eat. He grabbed a piece of packaged human species as he begun devouring his food. He was so close to telling Maggie about his new reality. Though, part of him was glad she didn't know yet. He wanted to believe she wouldn't be mad or treat him different. But he already told someone and that got them killed. As he went over these thoughts, he hated himself for covering up who he was. He wished that he could just come out and say it. But each time he says it out loud, it becomes more real. He hated that this was who he was now. Sure, he had control over himself for now, but how would he be able to control himself on a full moon. He has nowhere to lock himself down. That's what he needed Maggie for, to help him. The only problem was that he needed to tell her.

Scott was shaken from his thoughts at the ringing of his cell phone. It was an unknown caller but her answered it anyways. "Hello?" he answered in question.

"Hey, Scott. It's Kara Danvers..." he heard the other line reply.

"Oh, Kara, hey." he replied, shocked that she actually took him up on his offer, but nonetheless glad she did.

"This isn't a bad time, is it?" she asked, not wanting to be invasive of his time.

"No, not at all. What's up, stranger?" he asked with a smirk at the end of his sentence. He liked the ring on that saying, stranger, because at this point in time that's all they were to each other.

"Well, I was sitting here in my living room on a binge watching of Dirty Dancing when I remembered this guy I met the other day gave me his number to call." she explained as she paused her TV screen. "And I figured, you're a pretty nice guy. So, why not give you a call?" the truth behind that sentence was that Kara had a moment to feel scandalous as she kept doing the same routine each night. She had debating to call since the day he gave her his number. She had figured that was a chance. And that he didn't seem so _normal_? It's like she didn't really have to explain in so many words what she thinking. He just caught on to it and she caught onto him.

"Well, how do you know I'm a nice guy?" he questioned as he thoughts suddenly deepened.

"I usually have a pretty good judge of character." she replied. She then wondered if he was the one in need of the phone call at the shift of tone in his voice.

"Well, what if I really needed to tell someone something but I can't be sure their reaction will be pleasant." he said as he thought about his best friend. He really hated lying to her. But how could he be sure everything would be okay if he said anything. He just didn't know.

"It depends on what you're telling them. If it's something that you know they would expect you tell them, then doesn't that mean you should tell them?" she asked as her question lingered for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." he replied as he was now sitting in his bed. "Well, enough about me. How are you?" he felt the urge to switch the subject quickly.

"I'm okay... I called because I actually wanted to thank you." she told him, taking a deep breath, "You're the first person that's dared to be a _normal_ person to me lately." she told him as she thought over the past year of her life. "Everyone's been so protective and fragile around me. Like I'm going to break or something. Because of the break up. It was hard and I know I took it hard but I just wish everyone didn't look at me with the look they give a widow. I mean, I'm not a freaking widow!" she got out as she rambled on.

"I get it." he told her as he could hear her getting frustrated. "People did the same thing to me." his response then caught Kara of guard.

"Except my girlfriend actually did die. She was in an accident." he told the woman on the other line. His voice was soft and raw. She could tell he was telling the truth. Practically feeling every emotion he was describing. She couldn't imagine the pain he endured. "I just, I haven't told Maggie what's happened." he paused as he thought back to the day of his late girlfriend's death.

 _He couldn't find her. Her apartment was empty. Vanished. He searched everywhere for her until he stopped by the place they had met. An old abandoned bridge on the outskirts of town. He saw her figure standing where he had first laid eyes on her. She hadn't changed at all, her figure still mimicked the one it did the day they had met. As he approached her, she turned quickly, startled by his appearance._

 _"Scott." her tone dark and somewhat threatening._

 _"Em, please, just let me explain." he tried as he took another step closer._

 _"Don't," she paused, taking a step back. "Don't come closer." she warned him, placing a firm hand in front of her._

 _"I'm not who you think I am. I'm just-" she tried before being cut off._

 _"A werewolf? A supernatural killer?" she pressed, her tone firm, her hand clutched the revolver in her purse. "You don't know what you're doing. All of this. You think you've got everything under control? You can't even stop yourself from killing someone!" she shouted at him as she gave him a furious look. "Those 'animal attacks' in the woods? Those were you! Weren't they?" she tried even harder, causing him to stutter. "I knew it. You've been acting so different lately." she finished with a furious look._

 _"Em, just let me explain. I promise I won't hurt you." he told her as he rose once again tried stepping closer to her._

 _"No," she told him as she then pulled out the revolver she had clung onto, now pointing it at him. "There is no future for us when you're this thing." she spat as she aimed the revolver at him._

 _Just as she put her finger on the trigger, a transformed species had attacked her. Scott watched in shock as his girlfriend fell to the ground once attacked. He rushed too her as her body fell limp. He held her in his arms as he moved her hair away from her face and took in her features once last time. Tears escaped his eyes as he felt the life literally drain from her. "Emily, please," he muttered against her forehead as he hugged her body. "I can't loose you. I love you." he cried as he hugged her now lifeless body. He looked up at the creature that did this. He knew who he was. The boss man. The man that wanted control. He took in the older wolves features before he saw him hurry off. He would not forget the man that turned him into this monster. The man that caused all of this. He would not forget him._

"I'm sorry for your loss." Scott was shaken from his flashback as he heard Kara continue the conversation.

"Thanks." he said softly as he shook himself from the memory. "I just wish I would've done something different."

"You know I used to say the same thing." she paused, thinking back to her relationship with Mon El. "I always think, if I had done the slightest thing different, would things be different for the better?" she told him as she then glanced around her apartment to the one picture she had left up of him. "And then I realize that things happen for a reason. You just have to accept the reason."

"Yeah, that's usually how it works." he chuckled lightly then took a deep breath, "Even though it sucks." he added.

The two left a moment of silence pass as they both took in each other presence from the phone call. They were both drawn to each other because of honest they had seemed to be within the few moments of knowing each other. They couldn't quite figure it out themselves but they had both sensed it. Neither of them had knew what to say next. It's almost like they both didn't feel the need to really say anything. Just knowing that one of them would reply when the other spoke. They had both need somebody in the same way. A way that a best friend or a sister couldn't fill.

After what felt like years, but was really ten minutes, Scott finally got the will to speak. "Well, I'll see you around, stranger?" he said but left it open as he waited for her response. "Yeah, yeah, of course you will, stranger." Kara said after a short moment of silence filled the call. And it was left as that. A late phone call in the night that both parties hung onto.

* * *

 **A/N: Kind of short but very informational chapter. We can see that Scott desperately wants to tell Maggie about what's really going on his life. We also know a little bit about his past... What really happened in his recent relationship? And a tiny bit about his werewolf ways?**


	3. Chapter 3

As the next few days passed, the calendar that hung in Scott's apartment taunted him each day. With each day passing, it was getting closer and closer to the end of the month. Which meant that there would be a full moon soon. He knew he needed to tell Maggie soon if he wanted any help. He couldn't take not being in control on those nights. Everything he would do would be a blur. It would all happen so fast. But the damage he could cause could last forever. His first night of a full moon, he could remember the look of terror on his victims face. But somehow, that energized him. Drove him to wanting to lose complete control. Which is exactly what happened. His power took the life out of the person. Leaving them helpless on the ground behind him as he darted off, looking for his next meal. He remembers waking up the next day, in disbelief of the memories from the night before. Questioning if he really did that. It was confirmed when he went to work the next morning and their were reports of new 'animal attacks' in the area. He shook his head at the thoughts as he gathered his belongings and headed to the station for a new days work.

The duo detectives were called to a the scene of a murder. A middle aged man, had his limbs detached from his body. And just a few miles up the road was another body found without their limbs attached. The detectives hadn't seen anything like this before. They figured the killer possibly had a fetish or this was just their own signature marking. It wasn't uncommon for criminals to want to mark their victims. It gave them a sense of ownership over it. Whatever makes them feel better. Either way, it was sick and the detectives wanted to find the murderer that did this. It was a hard reach when there was nothing left behind at the scene of the crime.

The hours flew by as the duo worked hard at the station, trying to find any leads or missed evidence on the case. They both knew they weren't going to find anything until the killer was ready to strike again. Luckily, Maggie's DEO Agent of a fiance had just got a tip on where this person may be. The detectives rushed to the location right away. Once they arrived they were met with Alex in her tactical gear. "My guys are already setup around the building. We're just waiting on-" Alex started to inform as the joyful but determined, superhero arrived a second later. "Supergirl." Scott finished the sentence as the woman arrived. He took in the woman's appearance. She was oddly not as intimidating in person. Her blonde hair feathered her face as her fitted suit hugged her cut figure. There was something familiar about her but he couldn't figure it out.

The group made their way up to floor that they believed the man would be staying. On Alex's count, they made their way through the door and raided the place. As they all searched each room, Scott spotted a man rushing down the fire escape. He shouted through the apartment of the man's location and quickly darted after him. The man ran down an ally as Scott rushed down the fire escape. His speed increased once his feet hit the ground. He was able to catch up to the man in the matter of seconds. As he chased the man into a dead end, he felt his vision begin to blur, which meant his eyes were brighter, almost glowing. The scent of blood on the man begun to enrage him. The man must've cut himself getting of the fire escape, he though. He could feel the hairs begin to transform from his face, and the fangs in teeth darted out. His nails grew longer and sharper as well. As he then approached the man, he tackled him to the ground, ignoring that he was visibly half way transformed. As Maggie, Alex, and Supergirl approached they came to a halt at the sight of the newfound scene. On instinct, Alex pulled her pistol out and pointed it at what seemed to be Scott. "Put your hands where I can see them!" she shouted. Scott slowly stood up straighter and turned around with his hands above his waist. He met their gazes as they took in the sight of him. As he met eye contact with his friend, he shook his head at how sorry he was. In that moment, he regretted not telling her sooner. That way, she wouldn't have found out like this. He should've just told her sooner, he thought.

Swiftly, Alex grabbed his wrist and put him in handcuffs as she announced her stance with the DEO and told him he'd be taken into custody there. As the group now recuperated at the DEO, Scott Brooks was now sitting in an interrogation room. As Scott sat in handcuffs, he had a very angry and determined Alex Danvers in front of him. "So, am I going to have to drill you with questions? Or are you going to cooperate the first time?" Alex said, making her authority known. That he wasn't going to get it easy just because he's Maggie's friend. "I'll cooperate." he replied coldly. "As long as I can talk to Maggie." he added. "And only Maggie."

"Maggie doesn't work for the DEO. Therefor, you talk to me." the agent stated.

"Oh, please. You can listen from outside, Agent Danvers." Scott retorted as he motioned at the camera in the corn of the ceiling. Alex squinted her eyes at the man before leaving the room.

"He'll only talk to you." Alex said as she walked out of the room and met Maggie and Supergirl observing through the glass. Maggie nodded and took a deep breath before entering the room and sitting in the chair.

Scott took in the sight of his best friend as she looked at him with disbelief in her eye. "Well, start talking because I..." the hurt friend trailed off, "Can't believe you wouldn't tell me about this." she finished as she gave him a cold look.

"I wanted too." he started as he took a deep breath. "I just, I didn't know how too. I didn't know what to say. 'Hey, Maggie, I'm a werewolf now?'" he retorted.

"I don't know, Scott!" she snapped, "But you figure it out." she finished as the room fell silent. "Look, why don't we just restart from the beginning." Maggie said softly after a moment. "How did this happen to you?" she asked.

"It started about six months ago," he started, taking in a deep breath, "I was attacked by another werewolf. He was much older, more powerful. He didn't think I was still alive, he kills most of his victims. But somehow, I lived and I didn't realize it at first, but I started noticing these weird things about myself. I realized I was becoming what he was. I didn't know what to do, who to go too. And then he came back and found me. He was so fascinated that I lived, so he wanted me to join him. And I obviously didn't want anything to do with him. But he was determined to get me on his side." Scott explained as he glanced at his friend, he paused for a moment. "Emily and I didn't just breakup." he stated as he clenched his jaw, "She caught on to what was going on with me. Because of how out of control I was. I couldn't help myself one night. The night of a full moon. I could only remember small moments from the night." he paused, "I hurt someone. And she put the pieces together little by little. I mean, she was scared of me when she found out. It's like she went from being my girlfriend to a complete stranger." Scott shook his head in anger and sadness as he explained. "He killed her in front of me." he said blankly as he met his friends eye. "She died because of me, Maggie."

"You know you could've told me." she said softly afterwards. "Scott, I want to help you."

"I know. And I want your help." Scott told her.

"Then you're going to have to compromise with the DEO. They're not going to let you walk if you pose a threat to National City." Maggie informed him, trying to get him to be more reasonable. Maggie stood from her chair when he nodded in agreement. "And Scott," she paused at the door and look back at him. "I'm your friend. You can tell me anything." she said before leaving the room and meeting Alex and Supergirl.

"What's next? I mean, where do we go from here?" Maggie asked as she greeted her friends.

"We make a deal with him." Alex stated as she glanced at him through the glass. She had already spoken to J'onzz about the next steps they would take. "The DEO will run tests on him to gather information. We'll need to keep a close eye on him so, he'll need to frequently come in for tests and monitoring his abilities. If he can agree to that, then he'll be free to go, for now."

Alex made her way back into the room with a file of paperwork to propose the deal. She went over the obligations expected him in detail. "Now, all you have to do is sign the dotted line." the agent finished, moving the paper and pen in front of him. Scott took a deep breath as he stared at the paper and pen for a moment. Figuring this is his best option, putting his trust into these people, he picked up the pen and scribbled his signature on the line. As Alex gathered the paperwork back into a file, two agents entered the room to take the man to the lab for overnight observation.

As the night overtook, the next day swept in as Alex awoke with the sunlight shining through the blinds, hitting her eyes. She stretched next to her, expecting to find her fiance to curl up too. She rose from her bed and made her way to the kitchen, where she met the familiar woman's figure, who was dressed in her work attire. Sneaking up on her fiance, she wrapped her arms around her and placed light tender kisses on her neck and shoulder. "Babe," Maggie tensed as she hung her head low, moving out of the woman's embrace, "Just, not this morning." Alex straightened her posture at the low tone in her fiance's voice. Maggie caught the look as she set her mug of coffee down. "I'm just worried about Scott." she admitted. "No, yeah, I'm sorry. It's just," Alex begun. "You don't like him now. I get it." Maggie said, now shifting her weight. "No, I do. It's just, he lied. How do we know he isn't still withholding anything important?" Alex tried, she couldn't help that him lying had now set her on defense. "Because he agreed to cooperate with the DEO. You heard him, he doesn't want this to be a part of him anymore than we do. He's just alone and... Scared." Maggie tried reasoning with her. She loved that Alex was protective, but she was also stubborn. "Look, I gotta go to work. I'll see you later." Maggie said quickly before pecking Alex goodbye.

After the encounter Alex had with Maggie, she got dressed and made her way into work. As she walked to the lab where she expected to find Scott, finishing up labs. She ran into her sister on the way there. "Kara, hey." Alex greeted as they stopped at the end of the hall. "I'm headed to get Scott's labs now. Maggie and I kind of got into a little bicker about him this morning." Alex explained as she ran a hand through her hair. "I was just explaining how we shouldn't have a guard put down yet. I mean, you never know." Alex tried as she explained to her sister. "Just give her some time. She's still processing it all. It's not everyday that someone's friend ends up being a werewolf." Kara explained as she reasoned with her sisters fiance. "And let's give him a chance. Don't be so on defense until he shows a sign that we should be. As long as he's doing what he should. We'll be fine."

Just as the two were ready to finish their conversation and head into the lab, they were met with the man of the interest. "Morning, Agent Danvers." he said as he approached them. "Supergirl." he said as he glanced at her. "Scott," Alex muttered with a smile. "The lab treat you okay?" she asked. "Better than expected." he replied as he crossed his arms. Alex nodded and her attention was drawn to the agent calling her name from the lab, she excused herself and made her way there to go over the results.

"And then there were two." he said with as he looked over at Supergirl.

"You know, I get it," she started as she turned to him. "What they don't get. Being different. Having this other side to yourself. I know right now, you may think it's just a place of darkness and evil. But it doesn't have to be if you don't want it to be." she told him as he followed her words. She was drawn away when a report alerted her that she was needed elsewhere. She took a moment before going as she held his gaze, hoping he would let her words sink in.

The day passed and Maggie and Scott met up at the bar after work. Scott had filled Maggie in on the testing her underwent. Mostly just getting needles poked into him. He was told he would be needed back in a day or two for more tests. But at this moment, he was just glad to be having a drink with his friend. As they sat a table, Maggie thought about texting Alex, but then decided not too.

"Alex and I got into a dumb argument this morning about whether we should be so easy to trust you." Maggie spoke as she looked up from her bottle to her friend. "I was thinking, of course. But then I thought, I really don't know anymore. Can we?" she asked, looking into her friends eyes.

"You can. I promise." he told her reassuringly, that allowed Maggie to exhale a breath she had been holding in.

"Because I swear if you are really just playing all of us somehow-" Maggie went on as she shook her head.

"Maggie." he stated, getting her attention. "I promise you. I want answers just as much as you do."

Maggie nodded and they both took a sip from their drink. They both were redirected when the Danvers sisters entered the bar and made their way over to the two. They greeted each other once at the table and Maggie and Alex walked over to the bar to grab drinks and talk alone for a moment, leaving Kara and Scott at the table together.

"Hey, there," Kara greets him as she takes a seat. "Stranger."

"Hey, stranger." he says with a smile as he catches her gaze.

"There's actually something I wanted to tell you." she says as a moment passes. "Well, show you." she adds as she stands and motions to the back exit.

Scott follows the woman out the door of the back exit of the bar, partly confused as to why they have to go outside. "What's this about?" he ask as he Kara has her back towards him. When she turns around, she takes off her glasses and takes her hair down, revealing her true identity. She walks closer to him and stops in front of him. He takes in her features as he then recognizes what she's telling him. "You're _her_." he whispers as she gets closer. "I didn't want to lie to you. I know about your secret. It wouldn't be right if I knew your secret but you didn't know mine." she explained. "I trust you." she tells him as she looks up at him.

"Yeah, you know the glasses actually don't help much." he jokes, lightening the mood as she breaks into a giggle.

"I've been told but it's the best I can do." she replies playing brushing her hand against his as she swayed.

"Thank you." he told her as their laughter lowered. "For telling me. It's good to know that I'm alone here." he said as his tone got a bit sharper.

She lightly grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. He smiled at the woman in front of him. He could tell she wanted him to know that she understood. That he didn't have to do this alone.

Back inside, Maggie and Alex were discussing their disagreement from earlier. They both started with an apology and ended with them understanding each others reasons. Alex was just more worried than she was relieved. Maggie was stuck in the middle. She loved Alex for being protective and looking out for her though. The group was regrouped once Kara and Scott returned to the table. Scott decided to lighten the mood of recent events and challenge Alex to a match of pool. They all enjoyed the rest of the night as the all put their feelings about the past events aside.


	4. Chapter 4

The past week had been filled with Scott being in and out of the DEO as they wanted to perform more test on him. He was called in once again but this time to test his abilities. They tested his speed, strength, sense, vision, etc. Basically, a physical but moderated for a werewolf. Scott was even thoroughly impressed at some of the abilities he could do. As he learned more about himself and what he was capable of, he was able to be more aware of what he should and should not do. He was getting a handle on his new ego. He could feel his body ache as he took a seat at the bar booth where he agreed to meet Kara. The woman looked up from her phone as he let out a huff of frustration.

"Feeling okay there, hellhound?" Kara jokes as she sees the man shift his weight.

"Very funny." he says as he finally gets situated. "You know the DEO may need to tone down their testing. I'm not used to having to lift things that weigh as much as a car."

"Oh, please," she says, "They have me doing ten times what they have you doing."

"I'm sure they do Miss," he begins, "Supergirl." he finishes with a whisper and a tugging smirk. He had to admit, there was a part of him that new before she told him. Their physical similarities are well evident but they both were different in their own way. He could tell that being Kara Danvers made her feel more like a normal person than when she puts on the suit. When she's Supergirl, she's taking charge, helping, and running things how she wants.

"Well, now we both technically fit in with this place," she said as she chuckles, referring to the aliens in the bar.

"How do you do it?" he ask, "Being both Kara Danvers and Supergirl?"

"It's just something I've always done." she explained. "Ever since I came to Earth. I've had to deal with being the weird nerdy girl in school, when really I couldn't be myself for a while." she paused, shaking away the old memories, "And now that I can be Supergirl, it's like I can finally let that energy out, you know? I can help people while still being Kara Danvers." she told him.

"Because you realized you wanted to use your powers for something good." he said as he remembered what she told him at the DEO the other day.

"Right." she nodded in agreement. "You obviously don't have too. I just, I don't know, felt it was my calling or something." she finished with a smile.

"Well, you were right. It fits you well." he smiled as he complimented her.

"You know your abilities can be _fun_ too." Kara then said with a beaming grin as she stood up. "C'mon." she said taking his hand and leading him outside.

As they exited the bar, Kara lead them to the side of the bar that had a clear shot down an alleyway. "I'll race you back to my place." she told him, letting go of his hand but their distance was a few feet apart.

Scott chuckled as he looked around the alley for a moment as he stepped closer. "Oh, I don't think you're ready for this." he teased with a grin. "What does the winner get?" he asked as they were now inches apart. As they both beamed of a planted grin on their faces, they slowly got closer. Glancing at each others lips, they could feel the tension rising. "Depends on who wins." Kara then added with a whisper as they were inches apart before vanishing like dust. Scott couldn't help but smirk before chasing after her tracks.

Kara entered her apartment with a smile as her opponent was no where in sight. She left the door open behind her as she waited for Scott. He then arrived in the doorway, as he panted out of breath. "Oh, hey there, slow poke." Kara smiled with a wave from the living room. "Make sure you close the door behind you." she added with a snicker as he entered the apartment.

"Okay. That was so not fair." he complained as he met her by the couch. "You caught me off guard." he added as he was now caught up to breath.

"What? How so?" she asked as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh, you know," he said as they sat down, "That innocent charm thing you do."

"What?" Kara laughed nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Scott tilted his head as he gave her a look. "So, what's your reward?"

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it." she said as she met his gaze. "How about you tell me something about yourself? It can be anything." she then asked.

"Okay..." he thought for a moment. "I became a cop because of my mother. She worked a lot when I was younger, so it was always late nights at home with my father. When I was ten, she was working late one night and on her way home, there was an accident. She was hit by a drunk driver who didn't stop. They drove away and she was dead before paramedics could even arrive on scene." he explained, shooting a glance at the woman. She took a hold of his hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Oh, but it gets better." he adds. "My father ended up becoming a heavy alcoholic. The very thing that killed my mother, he's going to just drown himself in." Scott said as he shook his head. "I don't know how it hasn't killed him yet, either." he added with a snicker. He thought about what his father would be doing right now. Probably drinking.

"I'm sorry." she told him as her thumb rubbed back and forth against his hand.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get a sad and mournful." he replied as he tried lightening the mood, shining his smile.

"Well, how about we light things up a bit." she said as she readjusted her glasses.

"Okay, wait, do you really those glasses to see or are they just for character?" he inquired as he met her eye.

"Well, they do make you feel ten times smarter." she replied with a sophisticated grin.

"Yeah? Well," he said as he brought his hands up to carefully remove the item from her look, "I think you also look really beautiful without them." he added with a bold smile as he then let his hand caress her cheek lightly. They both simultaneously began to inch closer, their gazes dropped as Scott dropped his hand under her chin, lightly dipping her head as their lips met. They deepened the kiss as they got taste of each other and the moment began to heighten. They parted as they needed to catch their breaths. "Thanks." Kara whispered as she then brought their lips together again. She brought her hand around his neck as she rested it against his face lightly. Scott couldn't help but pickup on her lead and deepen the kiss. Kara allowed herself to pull away before things got further.

"So, I guess I got my reward?" she smirked as she held their embrace.

"Yeah? How'd you like it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was great actually. I just think maybe... Just one more..." she trailed off as she crushed their lips together again. Her hand rested on along his jaw as he lightly caressed her cheek. Once they parted, he smiled at the clear view of her face before adding a quick peck. "Guess we're not strangers anymore."

* * *

Alex was met from behind by the arms of her fiance as she stood in front of their dresser. She was just getting home from work as she let herself relax at the touch of her significant other. "We're good, right?" she heard the brunette whisper lightly against her shoulder. Alex turned around towards her fiance at her words.

"Yes, babe, of course." she told her as she pulled her into her arms. "I know we've had a few rough days because of everything but," Alex told her as she brushed a strand of hair behind Maggie's ear. "It's fine. We'll figure out how things go with _him_. But we also have a wedding soon that I, for one, can't wait for." she added as she brought their lips together.

"Right." Maggie smiled before it then faded. "I was thinking about you were saying to reach out to my father and," she shook her head. "I just really don't think it's a good idea. So can please, leave it at that?"

Alex took in her fiance's words and agreed with her as she nodded. She could tell this was something Maggie would have to do on her own time, whenever she was really ready for it. "Okay." she told her as they met with another kiss.

"Now," Maggie then tilted her head as her hands roamed down to Alex's belt. She gripped her fingers against the leather strap as she unbuckled it, pulling the redheads body towards her. "What do you say we let out some stress." her voice lowering as she then tugged at the woman's shirt before pulling it over her head, revealing her in her sports bra. "That's gotta go too." she smirked as it was quickly removed. As the two stripped each other of their clothes, they entangled themselves together in bed as they took over one another in their sheets.

* * *

The next morning, Scott met with up Maggie as they went into work. They both had arrived at the DEO to pickup Scott's test results to see how things are going. The two were greeted by J'onzz and Alex.

"Detective Brooks, we have your results." J'onzz greets with a firm volume as he held the results.

The trio regroup into the lab room to discuss the results. Both Maggie and Scott exchange a worried glance as they tension rises. They didn't know what to expect, they both just figured that he's now a werewolf and has these new abilities. Now they begun to realize, there might be more they don't know about.

"You're results came back as expected." Alex begun.

"But," J'onzz picked up, "During some of the psychological tests, the results came back inconclusive."

"What do you mean inconclusive? How's that possible?" he asks confused.

"Well, we didn't know either. We tested you several times and the results weren't coming out the same. They were very different each time." Alex then explained. "So, we then had to figure out why." the agent then cleared her throat, "We looked into your family history. It came to our attention that your mother died in a car accident when you were young. Well, there's something you never knew about your mother. She was capable of having powers of her own. Your mother could perform spells and cast _magic,_ Scott."

Scott's face turned into confusion and doubt. A part of him couldn't process the information. His mother. The one person he used to always trust had lied to him. This was why she was never home. Why he was always so happy when she was home, because he knew it wouldn't last long. But they had always had a good relationship, despite the time she wasn't there. Their bond was what a mother and son should be and what some hope for.

"Are you sure? That's not possible." he stated as he shook his head frustratedly.

"I know this informati-" Alex begun but he quickly cut her off.

"No. You don't know anything. None of you do. So, you can take your damn test results and shove em." he roared out angrily, now denying the information.

"Scott..." Maggie tried as she attempted to calm her friend down.

"I don't want to hear it, Maggie!" he snapped quickly. Since his anger rose, his eye glowed a bright ray of vibrancy as the items in the room suddenly rose from where they were placed. They looked around and observed the floating objects. Once they switched their sight to Scott the items then fell back down as he vanished from the scene.

* * *

As the time ticked, there was no sign of Scott as Maggie and Alex searched the city. They had checked his apartment, the bar, the station, but were met back at the DEO empty handed. Maggie let out a frustrated as her last hope of him being back at the DEO was false. She shook her head in anger as she paced back and forth with her hands on her hips.

"Babe, it's going to be okay. He's probably just taking a walk to cool off." Alex tried as she observed her worried fiance.

"I know. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Maggie replied as she stopped pacing when Alex took hold of her hands.

"Kara used to do this. When we used to fight, she would storm off. Literally, she used her super speed to take off and not return for hours sometimes. It would scare me because I knew just because we had a stupid fight, I'm the older sister and if anything happened, I wouldn't forgive myself." she explained. "But you know, Kara eventually realized it and she got better."

"I know," Maggie nodded in reason, "I just hope you're right." she replied as Alex pulled her into a hug.

* * *

Once Scott had left the DEO, he hadn't known where to go. He felt lost that things were slipping out of his control. He found himself at the front door of the only other person he knows in this city.

"Scott?" Kara questioned as she greeted him at the door. " I wasn't expecting you back so soon." she told him with a smirk as she closed the door behind him. Her smile faded once she met his eyes. She could tell something was wrong by the look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned as she stepped closer.

"I got my results back from the DEO." he explained as they took a seat on the couch. "Apparently, my psychological tests were coming back inconclusive. So, they looked into my families histories and they found that my mother was a... Witch, I guess? I don't know." he told her as he frustratedly shook his head.

"Scott..." she says softly as she places a hand on his back.

"Oh, it gets worse." he scoffed, "Before I left I just felt so mad and angry. I guess whatever my mother was, she passed it to me because everything in the room began floating. It was like my powers were reflecting my emotions. I didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry." she told him as she gently rubbed his back. "You know this doesn't take away from who your mother was."

"How? I mean, what if she was off doing magic instead of working those nights? Or what if she was doing it for something bad." his thoughts amplified at each new one.

"I can't answer that. But how do you remember her? Not what you just found out about her." Kara asks as she could tell how frantic he was, she could tell his thoughts were probably going nonstop.

"She was nice. And kind." he started, taking a deep breath, "She would always bring home sour candy for me if I was up late. And if I fell asleep, she would leave it somewhere in my room for me to find the next day as a surprise." he smiled at the memories, "We would go out on the weekends, as a family, to a park that had the best playground a kid could hope for. My dad used to push us on the swings together since I didn't like doing it alone. We would hold hands as we swung next to ech other."

"You loved her a lot, huh?" Kara asked with a soft smile as she visualized the scenario.

"Yeah, I did." he nodded as he leaned back against the couch. "Now, I just want answers." he stated as sat back up.

"You'll get them eventually. Trust me, you just need to be patient. It's not all going to be answered right away." she informed him as she thought back to her own struggles with her mother before. "The reason I was sent to Earth was because my planet Krypton was dying. And all these years I had thought that my parents had done everything they could to save it. But it was my mothers feud with her sister that really caused everything to fall apart." she explained as she shook her head. "When we're little, we all have that one person we believe that's perfect. But they make mistakes too, just like everyone else."

"If that's the case, then why are you so perfect?" he asked as he broke out into a grin. "I mean, seriously, you always know what to say."

"I guess I just give good advice." Kara said as she simply shrugged with a smile.

As they held each others gaze, they inched closer, their lips touching once both capture each other in an embrace. Their lips parted briefly before they continued their affectionate lip lock. As Kara leaned back against the cushion of the couch, her phone ringer interrupted the two. They separated as Kara quickly grabbed her phone and looked at the caller ID. _Alex_. She glanced at Scott and held her finger to her lips, telling him not to speak.

"Alex, hey what's up?" she asked as she answered her phone.

"Hey, you haven't seen Scott have you? I know it's your day off, so you're probably home but I figured it was worth a shot." Alex asked her sister as she was with Maggie as they had no idea where he went off too.

"Oh, no. I haven't seen him." Kara lied as her eyes widened as she stared at the man in front of her. "Is everything okay?" she then asked.

"Yeah, I'll fill you in on it later. Just let me know if you're out and happen to see him?" Alex asked as she shook her head to her fiance.

"Right, of course. Be safe." Kara said before Alex replied with a 'you too.' and hung up.

"Let me guess, I'm not a fugitive with the DEO?" Scott asked jokingly.

"You should probably go see Maggie." Kara said as she then shook her head. "Look, I like this." she gestured between them. "I like _us_. And I like _you_. But you've got to be more aware of your actions now. Unfortunately, you're not human anymore. So, your emotions can amplify your abilities that can amplify what you do." she told him as she grabbed his hands in hers. "So, please, try to just take a deep breath next time?" she asked meeting his eyes.

"You're right." he nodded in agreement. "I will. I promise." he assured her as he gently squeezed her hand.

"Thank you." she told him, slowly leaning back into his embrace. She planted a soft kiss on his lips before slowly pulling away. "Oh, and about this, you know, _us_. It's probably best not to tell anyone until things calm down a little."

"Right. I was thinking the same thing." he chuckled. "Supergirl and the _magic_ werewolf."

"Hey!" she shouted. "You're a cute magic werewolf." she told him playfully as she met his lips afterwards.

"And Scott," Kara paused pulling away for a moment, eyeing him. "Remember, you can always call me."

* * *

Once Scott had left Kara's apartment, he made his way to the DEO. As he arrived, he was met with a scornful gaze by both Maggie and Alex. The two women ushered him into a room as they then crossed their arms simultaneously.

"I'm-"

"Sorry!?" Maggie interrupted before her friend could even start. "You can't just run off like that! For all we know you could be off hurting people."

"What? I wouldn't hurt anybody." Scott shot back as he shook his head.

"We don't know that, Scott! Like you said, we don't know you." Maggie replied furiously, she had tried to keep calm since everything's unfolded. Especially since she's been giving him the benefit of the doubt, when she has many reasons to be on edge.

"Let's take it down a notch, alright?" Alex interjected before the situation could escalate further. "Scott, we just need you to control yourself better and we want to help you do so." Alex reasoned as Maggie kept a glare towards her friend.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll do better." Scott nodded in agreement. "I'll do whatever you need as long as it'll help."

"Good." Alex nodded, glancing at her fiance. "I'll give you two a moment to talk." she told them before walking out of the room.

"Maggie, I really am sorry." he told his friend as he tried to ease her up. "I'm just having a hard time with all of this and I don't know what I'm doing."

"I know. And I realize that." she nodded, "I'm worried and scared about you- for you. I mean, I just got my best friend back and I could lose you from who knows what now."

"You're not going to lose me, okay? I'm going to learn how to control my abilities. And everything is going to be fine." he replied as his heart ached for his friend.

"Good because I really need you. You and Alex are all that I've got." she told him wiping away a tear as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm not going anywhere, Maggs."

* * *

 **A/N: Now we know more about Scott's supernatural abilities and more about his past. Scott and Kara are keeping their little relationship low key for a while, how long will that last? Scott and Maggie get into a little bicker but resolve it like friends. I've decided not to include Maggie's father in this story, maybe for later, but I personally don't think he's necessary. The next chapter will include how the team will deal with the full moon as it approaches very soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

As the days on the calendar passed, the closer it was getting to the full moon. Scott has kept up with training to control his abilities. He's been able to keep calm in situations where his emotions say other wise. Adjusting to not just having the abilities of a werewolf, but also being able to cast spells. Scott's not exactly sure how to use his magic yet, it's different than being able to run fast or lift a car. Using magic takes a lot more energy out of him, he has to work ten times harder. Kara has been a fortunate help to the whole process. She can somewhat relate to his situation, which reassures Scott that he can do this. That living like this doesn't have to be terrible. If Kara can do it, he can too.

Scott had finished his work day when his phone buzzed in his pocket. _**'Just got more info. Sent to your email.'**_ he read the words on the screen. He quickly managed through his smartphone to his mail. He took a deep breath before opening the email that read _**'PHOTOS: Alan Brooks.'**_ The photos revealed an older, grey haired, man as he was out in public. The man had a beer in his hand in some of the photos, which didn't surprise Scott. If anything, that just confirms that the man in the photos is indeed his father. The last time he saw his father was when he walked out after graduating high school.

As Scott's eyes scanned over the picture another time, he was interrupted by an incoming call from Kara Danvers.

"Hello?" he said as a smile formed on his lips.

"Hey, there, not so stranger anymore." Kara rambled, "I have a bunch Chinese food and no one to eat it with."

"I see. And you think I can help you with that?" he asks with a smirk.

"You know, I was just about to ask," Kara replied with a sassy grin on her lips.

"Say no more. I'm on my way." Scott told her as he quickly hung up and beamed to Kara's apartment. He arrived within seconds as there was a knock at the door, Kara jumped before opening the door.

"You know, maybe I don't mind these powers so much when I can get here that fast." he said with a grin as he walked inside, taking Kara into an embrace and placing a kiss on her lips. Kara kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, me too." Kara smirked against his lips. "Especially if you're going to do that." she added, quickly pacing another peck on his lips before taking him by the hand to the living room, where she had the takeout dinner already setup.

"Wow, you know this almost looks like we're on a date." he told her as they sat next to each other on the couch.

"Well, then, I guess it's a date." Kara started as she grabbed the two beer bottles and handed him one, "To our first date."

They clinked their glasses together before taking a sip. As they begun eating and discussing small talk, Scott glanced out the window, seeing the moons almost full shape in the sky. He shook his head as he turned his attention back to Kara.

"What?" she asked, catching the uncertainty in his eye. "What is it?"

"It's just," he dreaded, "The Full Moon is tomorrow night." he says as he glances outside.

Kara sighs and takes his hand, squeezing it lightly. "Everything is going to be fine. You're going to be at the DEO."

"I know. I'm not worried about that." he told her shaking his head. "It's who I become, who I transform into. I become unrecognizable."

"You just have to fight it. Fight that urge it gives you." she said softly, "I know you'll be strong enough."

"Thank you," Scott nods after taking a deep breath, "You've been so supportive through all this."

"What are friends for?" she asks with a soft smile as she met his icy blues.

"Oh, friends are we?" he smirked, raising a brow.

"I think you and I both know we're passed that." she replied, tilting her head.

"Yeah," he replied, bringing his hand up to lightly move a strand of hair to the side, and cupping her face, "What does that make us then?"

"People usually call it a relationship." she replied with a chuckle.

"If that's what you want." he told her.

"I do." Kara replied, her tone now deeper and more serious. "I do. I mean, I love helping you become a better version of yourself because I can see that you want this. And I want to be by your side each step of the way."

Scott took a moment before speaking, he spectated Kara's expression, hearing her words and taking them in. "I appreciate that. And I want to help you in any way I can. But Kara, if at any time you feel like I'm holding you back... Just, tell me." he finished, he didn't want to be a burden for her. If she just wants to stay friends, he would respect that.

"Scott, please, you're not holding me back. If anything you're encouraging me." she told him. "I was once in your shoes. Feeling everything you're feeling, the uncertainty, the fear, all of it. I get it like no one else does." she replied squeezing his hand and giving him a sympathetic look.

Scott nods and wraps an arm around her, bringing her close, she lays down her head against his chest. As they both sat in each others presence, their breathing eventually became in sync.

* * *

As Scott finished up his training at the DEO, he made his way to the bar for drinks. He was supposed to be meeting Maggie, Alex, and Kara. As he entered the bar he spotted Kara with her back turned towards him. She had her blonde locks up in a bun that revealed her neck. She was dressed in her casual work attire, button down shirt tucked into her skirt.

"You know your hair looks really..." Scott says as he approaches Kara, "Hot." he then mouths inaudible as he greets Kara.

"So, is this going to be a thing?" Kara smirks as he comes into view, "Secret flirting?" she asks as her weight shifts towards him.

"Only if you want it to be." he winked with a charming grin on his lips as he looked into her blue eyes.

"Hey, sorry we're late." the two were snapped from each others gaze as they heard Alex's voice approach, along with Maggie beside her. Alex looked between the two briefly as she sensed a different vibe between her sister and her fiance's friend. Alex had the feeling like she had interrupted them.

"No, it's okay! I want to hear all about this wedding!" Kara snapped her attention to her sister quickly. Alex and Maggie had invited Scott and Kara out for drinks to talk about their upcoming wedding. They had finally winded down the planning and finally have a date picked.

"December 31st." Maggie announced the date, which was about a month away.

"A New Years Eve wedding." Scott said with a smile.

"That's so exciting! I'm so happy for you, both!" Kara squealed with energy as she gave the two a hug.

As they all exchanged congratulations, Maggie then looked over at her friend for a moment. "Hey, you got a minute?" she asks, pulling him aside for a moment.

"Yeah, of course. What's up?" he asks curiously, unsure of what she was going to say.

"Well, Alex has got Kara as her made of honor, and I was wondering if you would be mine?" she asks, a part of her was nervous to ask, though she was sure of his answer.

"Does this mean I have to give a speech about how much of an amazing person you are?" he asks, pausing for a moment, "because I would love too." he finished, causing a smile to form on Maggie's face. She pulled him in for a hug but then remembered the other question she had to ask.

"Also," she took a deep breath, "Since my father, and the rest of my family, won't be attending I was wondering if you would like to walk me down the aisle?"

"I would be honored too." He told her, catching the sorrow look in her eye whenever she mentions her past. He pulled her into another reassuring hug.

After a moments passed, the two returned to the table to regroup. "Babe, get drinks with me?" Alex said as she greeted Maggie with a kiss, gesturing towards the pool table. "Sure, thing." Maggie replied before heading over to the bar with her soon-to-be wife.

"Looks like they're having a winter wedding." Scott said as he turned towards Kara.

"Isn't it great? They're so happy and in love." Kara replied as she glanced at the couple by the bar.

"You ever thought about it? Getting married?" he asked bluntly, catching her eye.

"If I met the right person." she told him. "You know, _the one_."

"Yeah," Scott nodded with a small grin as he looked into the blue eyes of the woman in front of him. His hand rest next hers on the table and he eyed her lips. He had to admit his affection for her was growing each time he saw her.

"We're back with drinks." Alex announced as Scott quickly separated some distance between him and Kara. "One for you." Alex handed a bottle to Scott, carefully eyeing him, then handing one to her sister. "How are things going with you, Scott?" Alex then asks the man, she had honestly wanted to know. She knew the full moon was a major concern for him at the moment. "The full moon is in a couple days." she then added.

"Right." he nodded, "I've agreed to stay in a secluded room at the DEO. That way I won't hurt anybody." he told them, crossing his arms uneasily.

"You know it's just for your protection." Alex replied, reasoning with him, she really doesn't mean to come off too strong, but this is part of her job.

"I know, I just hope all goes well. I trust you and I trust the DEO." he told her in agreement. He really was glad to have their help, he could be causing harm if they weren't by his side. "It's just the trusting myself part that I don't know about." he said shaking his head.

"Hey, you've got this." Maggie told him reassuringly. She watched his posture tighten up as he crossed his arms.

"I just don't want to hurt anybody." He admitted as they made eye contact. She could see the nervousness in his eyes.

"You're not going to hurt anybody," Kara spoke up, placing a comforting hand on his arm. Scott instinctively softened at her touch, exhaling a deep breath. "You'll be safe." She drew her hand back in quickly.

"We'll get you through this." Maggie added reassuringly. Both, her and Alex noticed Kara's gesture but kept quite.

* * *

It was now the night of the full moon as Alex escorted Scott to the isolated room in the DEO. The room was indestructible, so no damage would be done as Scott transforms into his supernatural form.

"Are you ready?" Alex asked as they approached the isolated room.

"Yeah," Scott replied softy, "Yeah, I think so."

"Look," Alex took a deep breath, glancing around to see if anyone was around, "I know there's something going on between you and Kara." She told him, her eyes pulsing into him.

"What?" he replied, his eyes wide in shock, "What do you mean?" he shook his head, trying to play it off cluelessly.

"I see the way she looks at you." Alex took a deep breath, "She thinks I haven't noticed because she hasn't said anything. And I know when she's hiding something. I just... I haven't seen that look in her eye since..." Alex trailed off.

"Since?" Scott asked.

"Since Mon El." Alex answered.

"I'm guessing _Mon El_ wasn't just any other relationship?" Scott asked as he remembered Kara briefly mentioned her ex.

"No," the redhead shook her head, "Kara fell for him. Hard," she began, "And fast. Things were kind of rough for them at the beginning but they kind of started to really figure it out towards the end." Alex explained, "Until Mon El had to go away. Kara will never know if he's alive or not. I mean, she convinced herself for the longest time that he's dead, and maybe she still believes that." she paused for a moment, "Look, what I'm trying to say is if you're not serious about my sister then whatever it is between the two of you need to stop." Alex finished sternly.

"I do not intend to hurt Kara in any way. I have a lot to figure out right now about myself. Kara, she's been a really nice help to everything, more than expected." Scott explained truthfully, "I have every intention to treat Kara right in whichever our relationship takes us." he told Alex respectfully, knowing how much she cares for her sister.

"I hope so because if anything happens to my sister and you're responsible for it, you'll have me to deal with, and you don't want that." the agent warned, scorning her eyes at the man in front of her.

"Understood." Scott nodded. "And since you're marrying my best friend, you'll have me to answer to if you ever hurt her." he shot back.

"Of course." Alex nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" the two turned as they heard a familiar voice appear. Maggie appeared with a smile as she walked over to them.

"How are you feeling?" she asks Scott as she greets him with a hug, "Nervous, I imagine."

"Yeah, but I'll be fine." he replied with a weary smile, "Always am." he said as his eyes scanned the room. He glanced back down the halls a few times in search of a certain someone to come walking down the hall.

"Ready?" Alex asked as she glanced at her watch. 11:55.

Scott nodded as Alex begun to lock the chains around his ankles and wrists. Scott took a few deep breaths as he looked up and saw Maggie on the other side, through the glass. She gave him a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. He smiled back but couldn't help but to think about Kara. He knew she was probably off saving someone's than life to be here.

"She'll get here." Alex told him, she could see the look of worry on his face. He looked at her and she gave him a nod. He nodded back reassuringly but not convinced he was even sure she wanted him here or not. Too see him at his worst, where he may not be able to control himself.

As Alex exited the room, the clock was ticking down to midnight. Scott took deep breaths as she simply tried to begin to stay calm and relaxed. The clock ticked midnight and moments later Scott begun to feel a rush of adrenaline. He begun to sweat and turn energetic as he tried to remove the chains from him. His aggression became higher and higher with each passing moment. He struggled as he tried freeing himself. His facial feature begun to change as his ears, nose, and teeth got sharper, his facial hair grew out, and his eye bloomed. His muscles became enhanced. Then his body suddenly began to turn against him. His bones began breaking and cracking in ways they shouldn't have been. He cried out in pain as each break inflicted it.

Alex watched outside as Maggie stood next to her. Maggie shook her head and turned it at the sound of her friends bones. Alex wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back. She hated seeing Maggie upset over her friend. And the pain this was inflicting on him.

As Alex consoled her fiance, she glanced over to see Kara enter the room.

"Alex." Kara called her sister as she approached with a concerned look on her face. "Is he?" she asked, then glancing through the window to see him for herself.

"Oh my-" she cut herself off as she took in view of what was happening. She stared at him through the window for a moment as she watched him struggle. She shook her head as she couldn't take it any longer, she quickly barged into the room, causing Alex to lunge after her only to be held back by Maggie.

"Scott." Kara said wearily, causing him to snap his attention towards her. "You got this, alright? I know you're in there." She spoke to him as the aggression in his face was evident. He was looking straight through Kara, unaware of who she was. His strength was heightening at each second that passed, the chains now breaking from the ground.

"She needs to get out of there." Alex yelled as Maggie continued to console her.

Kara felt the tension in the room rising as her attention was shot to the breaking of the chains. She realized she needed to leave the room. She gave him one last glance as she took in his form. This isn't who he is, it's what he is. She knew that more than anyone. She darted for the door as Alex waited by it to open it and lock it quickly.

Kara let out a deep breath after exiting the room. She looked over to her sister for a moment before leaving sitting down outside the room. She didn't want to leave him, she would be there until the end.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, VERY VERY late update. Had many ways to write this chapter. It had a lot of progress to get things going for where I plan to take this. As always, feedback is appreciated! I will do better by updating more frequently.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HI! Long time, no writing!... Sorry! I know it's been like a year but I still think about this story so I am determined to finish it now! I've been working on writing ahead a few chapters. This will hopefully help keep consistent at posting. Anyways, leave feedback if you wish!**

* * *

The days were winding down closer and closer to Maggie and Alex's wedding. The couple was getting ready to throw their wedding shower. Eliza was helping Kara and Alex decorate for the evening to come while Maggie and Scott were sent out to the store to grab the rest of the food and a few last minute items. The two detectives were out strolling up and down each isle to find the items on the very detailed list they were given.

"So, when were you going to tell me?" Maggie asked, finding an opening to have this conversation. "About you and Kara?" she added when he looked at her confused.

"I didn't want to say anything too soon." he told her, hanging his head low. "I don't even know exactly what it is that we are. We like each other and she gets _it- She get me._ " he said pausing for a moment, "The night of the full moon I remember she tried to talk me down." he told Maggie as their gaze connected. "I don't know if she knows that I remember because she hasn't said anything about it." Scott said, shaking his head. He worried that Kara would be afraid of him when he wasn't in control.

"She waited outside that room all night, Scott." Maggie told her friend, as the two were now stopped in the middle of an empty isle. "She really cares about you. That's pretty obvious."

"You need to be careful." she told him honestly, "I care about Kara like the little sister I never had and watching her be heartbroken for months was..." Maggie trailed off unable to really put a word on it. "My point is, be good to her. Or you know, you'll have not just me but Alex to answer too." She warned her friend.

"I plan on it." he said with a grin, "This ex of hers really put on a number on her heart, huh?"

"You have no idea. I thought he was a jerk for the most part but he had his moments I guess." Maggie said shaking her head. She always thought Kara could do far better than Mon El when she first met the guy, especially when he commented on how useless the police in the city can be.

"Well, it's his loss and my win." he responded. His attention was drawn to a buzzing coming from his pocket. He pulled out his phone and read the notification. _**'PHOTOS: Alan Brooks.'**_

"Everything okay?" Maggie asked, sensing the shift from her friend.

"Yeah," he said softly, "I've been looking into my father lately." he then confessed to his friend. "I've been debating if I should go see him. Ask about my mother and anything else that could be helpful."

"Have you found anything?" she asked intriguingly.

"So far, just pictures of him around town. He visits the local bar every few nights only to go home to drink even more." he told shaking his head. "I just don't get it. It looks like nothing has changed." he said frustrated, shoving his hands in his jacket.

"You tried helping him before. You can't help someone who doesn't want it." she told him, her heart ached for her friend. They both had their own daddy problems, which is one the similarities that brought them closer.

"I want to go see him. Would you go with me?" he asked very bluntly.

"Scott, you're planning on going to Chicago? I'm getting married in two weeks." Maggie told him, she didn't want anything to go wrong just before her wedding.

"Then we could go after?" he pleaded, "I just know I have to go soon if I want answers about my mother. "

"Okay." Maggie answered, letting out a breath of relief, "After the wedding."

"Thank you." he told her.

"Now, let's get this food to the checkout. Eliza is expecting us to walk through the door any minute."

The duo quickly got their items through checkout and raced home. They walked through the door with their hands full of bags and hurrying them to the kitchen.

"Oh, good! You two are just on time! We just finished decorating!" Eliza told them as she greeted them in the kitchen.

"You three did great." Scott smiled as he looked around at all the very detailed decorations.

"You must be Scott!" Eliza boasted, "Kara has told me so much about you."

"Good things I hope." he replies with a smile as she shakes her hand.

"What have I told?" Kara appears from her room, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, just that you weren't wrong when you mentioned your boyfriend is all the dessert we need for the evening." Eliza finished with a wink, causing Kara's cheeks to turn bright red.

"Okay, Mom, why don't we start setting up the food?" Alex said shaking her head, saving her sister from more embarrassment.

"Do you want to help me finish setting up the food?" Kara asked him, nervousness in her voice.

"I don't know, depends if you can keep your eyes off the candy." he said teasingly as they went to the living room.

The evening was settling down as guests began filing out, leaving the close circle of friends left. Scott was out by the balcony as he stared at the pictures of his father on his phone screen.

"Scotty, can I call you Scotty?" Eliza chirped from behind as she approached him on the balcony.

"Something tells me you will anyways." replied Scott with a smile, shooting his attention to her and stuffing his phone in his pocket.

"I like you, Scotty." Eliza smiled with a pause, she looked studied him for a moment, "I like when my daughters are happy. And you seem to make Kara happy and I truly thank you. I have missed seeing her like this."

"Please, don't give me all the credit. Kara has helped lift me up as well." he replied, beginning to wonder what the past year has really been like for Kara since breaking up her ex.

"Oh, I'm sure she has." the older woman smiled slightly, "If you want my advice," Eliza paused thinking back to the faults in her daughters previous relationship, "Be honest with her. My daughter hates lies. Kara does not have a good history when it comes to being lied too. So, I just ask that you be honest in your relationship with her."

"Understood. I couldn't agree more." he replied with a smile.

From inside, Alex glanced out the window to see Scott and her mother having a conversation. She was sure Eliza was easing her way into him. "Oh, no." Alex heard her sister utter as she approached.

"Oh, yeah, she's sunken her claws into him by now." Alex chuckled as she sipped on her glass of wine.

"Of course she has." the blonde laughed nervously, she gulped the rest of Alex's wine down before heading over to Scott's direction as he and Eliza headed inside.

"I hope she didn't drill you too bad." Kara joked as she joined them.

"What? She was just telling me how amazing you are." he shrugged with a smile as he wrapped an arm around her. "And I couldn't agree more." he added, kissing her forehead.

Their attention was drawn to the door as they heard a knock. "I got it." Alex said as she headed towards the door.

"Are we too late?" Lena and Sam both say in unison as the door opens. Each holding up a bottle of champagne.

"No! Of course not!" Alex said as she greeted them both with a hug. "A few people headed out already but we were just about to open a few presents." She told them as they began to set their things down.

"So sorry we're late. We both got caught up with work but managed to still get out at a decent time." Sam explained, filling her friend in on part of the situation. The truth was Lena was helping Sam with her odd symptoms she has been experiencing lately. She wanted to fill her friends in on what was going on with her but she wasn't even sure herself.

"No worries." replied Alex sincerely, understanding how unexpected work can be.

As the evening was settling down, the rest of the guests began heading out after Alex and Maggie opened up most of their gifts. The last people to leave was the handful of people that were the ones closest to them. Sam and Lena found Kara and Scott in the kitchen as everyone else lingered in the living room.

"Sam, Lena," Kara said with a smile as they approached her and Scott in the kitchen. "This is Scott Brooks." She said introducing her friends to her boyfriend? She wasn't sure about the labels yet.

"So you're the one who's been making our dear friend so happy lately." Lena said with a smile as she glanced at her friend who was now blushing. "I'm Lena, Lena Luthor." She introduced herself, extending her hand out.

"Luthor." He said with a grin as he shook her hand. "As in L-Corp?"

"The one and only." Lena replied wondering why he asked. "Why do you ask?"

"I've done my research." Scott replied with a nod, he was actually quite interested in what Lena has done so far, "Didn't you just buy out CatCo Media?"

"I did." Lena replied, "Sam has been performing as acting CEO as I get a start at CatCo." Lena informed him.

"We make a great team." Sam added at the end of Lena's statement. "I'm Samantha Arias but please call me Sam." Sam said introducing herself and shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you both." Scott told them both truthfully, he was excited meeting the people in Kara's life. "It's nice to get to know Kara's friends."

"Be careful now. They will take you on that offer and run with it." Kara joked with her friends. She knew they always had her best interest in mind.

As the evening was coming to an end, Scott had stayed behind to finish cleaning up Kara's apartment. Alex and Maggie offered to stay and help but they insisted the two to go pre-celebrate their wedding. Kara grabbed two beers from the fridge for them as they finished cleaning.

"Thank you for helping. With the speed we have, we could open a cleaning service." she grinned as she took a sip of her drink.

"We'd be the best cleaning service National City has ever seen." he chuckled taking a sip of his beer.

"What'd you think of Eliza? She didn't tell you any embarrassing stories, did she?" Kara winced as she thought back to some stories that she would much rather have not said.

After a moment of taking in her nervousness, he set his drink down and took her hands in his, "Try not to worry so much, alright?" he said softly and soothingly. "Just be here now. In the present." he told her in a calm tone.

Kara nodded as she leaned into his touch. Scott cupped her cheek before their lips crushed together. She kissed him back softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He began placing pecks on along her neck before Kara's phone goes off.

"I'm sorry." Kara mouthed as she pulled her phone out. It was the DEO and Kara quickly straightened up her posture as she listened to the call. "I have to go," she said hanging up the phone, "I'm sorry, I know we were... In the middle of something." she gestured to the little space between them. She felt guilty for having to leave, because she really did want to spend the rest of the night with him.

"No, it's okay, don't apologize." he told her with a smile, "Go save some lives and kick some ass."

She smiled at how understanding he was, she really appreciated that. "I'll see you later." she told him, sneaking a wink his way before blasting off her patio.

As the detective opened the door to his apartment, he let out a deep exhale. He sat down on his couch before taking out his wallet. He pulled out a card-sized paper that was tucked behind his ID. He brushed his fingers along the image of his mother and him. It was one of the only items he had left of her. The rest were just memories.


End file.
